danmacgregorfandomcom-20200213-history
Badger
'Badger '(also known as Mr. Badger) is one of the main characters in The Wind In The Willows. The Film Badger was a great friend of Toad's late father of Toad Hall and had promised him that he would look after his son and heir after his passing. He leaves in a large underground house in the centre of the Wild Wood He first appears behind a hedge when Rat and Mole invite him to have picnic with them, but seeing the little group with Otter and being a hater of society, he just disappears. He then appears when Mole and Rat come to visit him. He shares Mole's satisfaction of having a home underground and after hearing about Toad's latest craze for motorcars, he decides that they all should pay a visit to Toad Hall and try to convert him. They arrive at Toad Hall, just as Toad is about to go driving again. Their friend greets them warmingly but then sees the stern look on his friends' faces. Badger tells Toad that he will send his newest motorcar back and makes him solumnly promise not to touch another motorcar again, but Toad refuses. Angrilly he orders Rat and Mole to drag Toad to the library and they go inside while the other two stay outside and wait. Badger explains to Toad that he's giving the animals a bad name with his furious driving, smashes and rows with the Police. He is a good fellow in many ways and does not want to be too hard on him and tries to make Toad realize the foolishness of his behaviour. After a while he comes outside the library with a very sorrowful looking Toad. Badger tells Rat and Mole that Toad now sees how foolish he has been. But Toad then reveals that he's not sorry at all and promises to go in the very first motorcar he sees. Badger is furious and tells the others to lock Toad in his bedroom. Badger is certain that this time with Toad will be difficult and says that they should all keep constant watch. One Morning as Badger is sitting with Mole in the banqueting hall, Rat suddenly appears and tells them how concerned he is about Toad asking for a lawyer and believes him to be sick. Badger has his doubts and then spots the escaped Toad waving to them from one of the windows. He sends Rat and Badger to bring him back. It is uncertain if Badger knew about Toad's arrest, but he is seen still in Toad Hall, probably guarding it untill his friend comes back after Rat and Mole went off to Mole's home. One night he is ambushed and knocked out unconscious by the Chief Weasel and his henchman. They pick him up and toss him outside into the cold winter weather while they take over Toad's ancestrial home. Later Badger appears at Rat's house and tells the now free Toad how well Rat and Mole have looked after him, pleased that he's back and has a plan to get Toad Hall back. Mole goes to Toad Hall in Toad's washerwoman disguise that he wore while breaking out of prison and scares the Weasels into thinking that there will several deadly animals attacking them. Badger is very pleased and they start putting their plan into action. That night, they go through the secret passage and after hearing the Weasels celebrating their good fortune and making fun of Toad, they break in and start attacking with Badger thumping them with all his might, Mole using a cricket bat and Rat using a sword. Toad who is swinging from a chandelier lands hard on the Chief Weasel. The animals all celebrate their victory. Later at the River Bank, Badger painting a picture of Rat's house on his canvas, Mole is painting the house and Rat is sorting out his boat. Toad suddenly flies over and nearly knocks them all over. They're furious and Badger shouts that Toad should be locked up and shakes his fist at him. He watches with the others as Toad's aeroplane brakes down and crashes into river. After the end credits, he is seen with Mole and Rat helping Toad out of the river. TV Series Badger continues to live at his home in the Wild Wood. He visits his friends regularly and like the others tries to help out his friends, deal with Toad's crazes and put right the wrong doings of the Weasels. When the humans decide to build a railway where the Wild Wood is, he tries to set things right and eventually his home is saved when the humans decide to build it around the wood. His catchphrase often said about Toad is "A fool and his money are soon parted!" He also quotes a lot of phrases his father used to say to him. Personality Badger is the grandfather figure of his three friends. He is kind, compassionate, wise, gives good advice and always willling to help. Although he hates society, he has a great fondness for children. He can sometimes be very gruff, stern and would stand for no nonsense, especially when dealing with Toad's reckless behaviour and the Weasels' nasty tricks. He likes walks through the wood and his favourite pastimes of canvas painting, cricket and chess. In one episode it was revealed that he was an actor. He also shares Mole's appreciation of living underground as a privilege and way of safety. The others all appreciate the kindness and selflessness for everyone else. Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:The Wind In The Willows Characters Category:ITV characters Category:1980s characters Category:Nerdy Characters Category:Badgers Category:Grandfathers Category:Adults Category:Characters with glasses